


An alien type of love

by maskedmesiah



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, Ftm Ryder, Gender queer Ryder, Mentions liam - Freeform, Mentions of dr lexi, Non binary Ryder, Other, Trans Ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedmesiah/pseuds/maskedmesiah
Summary: Keshet Ryder and Jaal do all the bang.(I hardly know any of the story so it might not be 100% accurate)Keshet Ryder is non binary, use they them pronouns. They have a flat chest and a vagina





	

**Author's Note:**

> A rushed fic because my phone was dying. First alien fic, took some artistic liberty's with jaal's biology. Also I'm sorry about it being in a jumble but ao3 won't let me add paragraphs for some reason?

Keshet was not the most professional Ryder around, it was a mystery to them how they ended up leading the initiative . A smaller mystery was how they ended up kissing the charming Angara, Jaal. What started as a friendly round of drinks evolved into heated stares and wandering hands. 

" Are you certain you want to do this, pathfinder?” jaal asked, breaking the kiss. Ryder almost whined. “Call me kesh and of course I’m sure” Ryder replied. “what about you, Jaal ”? “Ryder...kesh you are the most amazing human I’ve ever met-” jaal began.  
“You haven’t met that many” Ryder interjected.  
“-but i have not been with a human before, i do not know if we are compatible”.Jaal gazed at ryder worriedly. “Well then lets find out, if it doesn’t work it doesn’t work”. Kesh said thoughtfully. 

Kesh stood on their tip toes and pressed their lips to jaal’s. He kissed back pressing his tongue to their warm mouth, Ryder ran their tongue against his.Causing Jaal to groaned deeply.

Kesh lead Jaal to sit on their bed. They stepped back just out of the Angara’s reach. Ryder pulled their shirt of, discarding it on the floor. Gracelessly they shimmied out of the trousers, “ note to self find way sexily take clothes off” Kesh thought to them self.

 

Stood only in their under pant's Ryder suddenly felt self conscious about their alien body. Until they saw Jaal’s heated gaze. “ Your turn”. Ryder said playfully as they hopped onto the bed beside him. Jaal stood, he carefully placed his poncho like garment on ryders dresser. "It must be important to him". Keah thought. The rest he removed carelessly, taking of his leg armour and throwing it askew with the rest of their clothes. 

 

Jaal stood wearing something not dissimilar to human underwear of a grey colour, their was a clear phallic shape bulging out that made kesh’s mouth water. Jaal pulled it down slowly till his member was exposed fully and he let them fall to the floor. He watched as keshet stared curiously.

“Do you approve Ryder?” Jaal asked seductively.  
"There’s nothing about you i don’t approve of” Ryder gushed. “Then what are we waiting for” he purred, pushing Ryder down onto the bed. Jaal kissed Ryder’s tender lips but before they could intensify it he move to kiss their neck. Then to their flat chest trailing warm kisses down to their nipple. He licked the pink bud slowly rolling his hot tongue against it as Ryder gasped softly “who taught you that”?. Ryder asked. “I’ve been speaking to Liam and dr Lexi, they told me alot of interesting things about human biology”. Jaal replied smirking up at ryders reactions. “Does everybody know about your interest in humans”? Ryder spoke breathlessly. “Not humans, just you kesh”. Jaal continued his journey down keshet’s body, kissing them tenderly as they gasped and groaned. "May I “? Jaal asked when he reached Ryder’s underwear. “You may”. Ryder proclaimed, though it came out weaker than they hoped. Carefully jaal pulled down the offending cloth, kesh carefully watched for his reaction.

He didn’t react as they expected, maybe their cunt was similar to an Angara’s because jaal hardly reacted at all."You know, human's are not so different from angara".Jaal purred in a deep rumbling tone.  
"Really? I-i wouldn't know".They replied.  
"What? you mean you've never-"  
"Been with anyone before". They finished, brow furrowed, face flushed in shame. "I've just never had the chance with my training and my farther not to mention sleeping for 600 hundred year's but i-if you've changed your mind i get it".  
Never would Jaal have guessed that Ryder, the famous pathfinder, was as the human's say a virgin. Judging by their ferocity in battle Jaal presumed they had been very popular among humans.  
"I am surprised yes but this doesn't make me think any less of you". He assured." It just mean's i have to be ...alittle gentler".  
"Not too much gentler i hope". Kesh chuckled awkwardly, trying to ease the mood.

“Now Ryder, i would like to taste you”.Jaal said seriously. His pupils engulfed the sapphire blue of his eyes almost completely.

"Uh ...go ahead". Ryder squeaked a blush high on their checks. Jaal smiled gently as he lifted keshets legs and placed them on his broad shoulders.  
Ryder could feel his muscles rippling under his lilac skin, his body felt harder than a humans. Jaal’s large hand kneeded kesh's thigh, doughy from a day of relaxing.  
"You're quite soft". Jaal commented.  
" Is that good or bad" kesh asked  
"Keshet, you are beautiful". Jaal said lovingly.  
" you will have to tell me what you want me to do". 

"I don't know, just lick me". Ryder mumbled meekly, bordering on begging. Jaal brought his face against Ryders wet heat, licking once experimentally. Kesh gasped 

"Very well". He replied. Keshet felt his warm breath against them. He lapped against Ryders hole moved his tongue against their folds. When he reached kesh's clit they moaned quietly, Jaal stopped "did i hurt you my dear"?  
"No the opposite, um here ". They said as they reached down and pulled up the hood of their clitoris."Here feels good". Jaal pressed it with his tongue causing Kesh to groan loudly. Jaal gently circled the nub with his finger while his tongue swirled around their fold's. Ryder’s entrance weeped with their sweet liquids."Harder Jaal please". They moaned. He pressed the nub firmly rolling it beneath his large finger. Their thighs trembled they were getting close. " wait jaal stop" kesh spoke breathlessly.  
" Is something wrong" he asked anxiously, his purple lips gleamed with kesh's wetness. Kesh knew they were blushing as they drank in the sight of the naked Angaran arching over them. " No jaal it was great but i dont want to finish so quickly" they said sheepishly. " is there anything i can do for you?...or to you?"  
"Keshet you do not have to".  
" i want to" ryder pleaded. Jaal’s face turned a alittle pinker at the prospect. Ryder knelt on the bed as jaal lay on his back. Ryder laughed nervously " how do i do this"? Jaal eyes clouded with lust.  
"Give me your hand" jaal held ryder in his much larger one and gentle brought it to his member. It was the same pinky purple hue as the rest of his body. Similar to a humans but with ridges under the head. It felt warm in keshet’s hand as they began pumping it along. Jaal sighed and groaned from the contact. He grunted when ryder pressed their thumb against the tip and along the ridges as a clear liquid gatherd at the top. Jaal held the back of kesh’s neck as he pressed their forheads toghther. Ryder kissed him intertwining their lips as their tongues danced together in a heated embrace. Jaal sighed against them as ryder continued the attention to his member. "Jaal, i want to go all the way". Ryder murmured against his lips. "Ryder are you sure it would not be too much for you"? Jaal said concerned about the humans small form. "You underestimate me Jaal". Ryder said arrogantly. "Tell me if i hurt you and we will stop". Jaal affirmed. "I will" Ryder assured. "I need to prepare myself first". Ryder knelt over Jaal as they inserted two finger's inside their wet heat, slowly rubbing against their inner wall's urging themself to relax. Jaal ran his hand's down their arm's tenderly. Gradually they increased the speed rocking inside themself harder and harder until they reached that sweet spot inside themself that made them arch against Jaal’s bare chest, breathing like they ran a marathon. "Ah I'm ready". Kesh gasped as they drew their fingers from themself. "Take your time Kesh, their is no rush". He assured. Keshet positioned their wet cunt over Jaal’s throbbing member, steadily lowering themself onto it. Jaal and keshet groaned in unison as the head penetrated their entrace, kesh eased their body onto it as Jaal rubbed their hips soothingly. Once Ryder was fully seated their lover held their face tenderly in his hand's before swooping down and swiftly planting a kiss on their rogue lip's " I love you kesh". He confessed, not for the first time. Ryder giggled breathlessly "I dont think it count's if you say it during sex".  
"Then i'll say it again afterwards". 

"I'm going to move now Jaal". Kesh announced before rising on their knee and pushing back down moaning as they did. Keshet set a slow rhythm groaned and gasping with their partner. "I can't hold back much longer". Jaal blurted out breathily. "Then don't" Just as ryder finished their sentence they were lifted off jaal and flipped onto their back. In a whir or movement Jaal was between their legs positioning himself against them before entering them once more. With this position Jaal could reach deeper inside them mercilessly pounding inside them. Kesh hardly recognised their voice as they moaned loud and unabashed. When Jaal brushed against that spot, that had them seeing stars, they practically screamed in esctasy. "Oh! There" they cried and jaal set out to pummel their sweet spot as they writhed and moaned under him. Ryder arched against him, wrapping their arms around his broad shoulder's. He began kissing and licking their neck in a way that made Ryder shudder. "Bite me". Kesh groaned." Bite me please". Jaal would have questioned Ryder’s peculiar request if not for his lust addled mind. He bite down on Ryder's neck, soft enough as not to break the skin but hard enough to bruise. Kesh rubbed their clit intently as Jaal sucked and lapped at the fresh mark on their neck. "My dear ah i fear i will not last much longer!". Jaal grunted, hot breath against their neck. "Me neither". They cried. And with that Ryder moaned high and loud, orgasm hitting them like a collision in the tempest. Keshet’s cunt pulsed around him milking his erection as he neared his peak. As Jaal reached his bliss he pulled out of kesh’s inviting heat and released on their milky thighs.

He lay boneless against Ryder on the plush bed, panting softly. " I love you , Jaal". Kesh spoke and curled against his chest as they drifted into a deep slumber. Jaal smiled warmly idly stroking his lover's soft hair. "I love you too".


End file.
